


Something To Live For

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Final Fantasy XII: Short Story Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Domestic Tasks, Friendship, Gen, Platonic scalp massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Penelo needs help caring for her hair after an injury has left her with one lame arm. Basch takes up the role of hair stylist and shares his wish for the future with Fran.As usual, summaries are not my thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place somewhere between Jahara and the Paramina Rift. Larsa was left out on accident but I have decided not to write him back into the story since it is really just a short filet of a story rather than a true story per se.
> 
> It would be nice to see more Gen stories that show interactions and character development for XII especially with Zodiac Age looming before us! ^-^

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XII belongs to me not. That is the due of Square Enix and rightfully so. If I had ownership of it not only would it have a longer manga that was localized in the states, there would be a full-blown light novel series and some XII characters in Kingdom Hearts. I want to see Riku meet Basch so** **much and Sora deal with Balthier's antics XD**

* * *

 

 

It should not have been an embarrassing request, but Penelo felt extremely embarrassed to ask this of anyone. Not since she was a child had she required help with her hair, but with a damaged arm still on the mend she could barely even brush her hair properly. At first she had considered asking Fran, who dealt with extremely long hair but then she remembered the viera was off on todays scouting party with Balthier and Vaan. They had left the moment the sun came over the rise of the plains, so they would not even be within their little camp now. Ashe would have been another option were she not so nervous of the royal. Though the older girl was friendly enough with her now, she didn’t want to get too close knowing they’d likely have to part ways again one day with minimal contact. That left only one candidate: Basch.

 

Penelo felt eased by the man’s very presence but she was unsure how you asked a former soldier to help you with your hair, a task that in her eyes didn’t seem to fit the man. Yet here she was trying to figure the best way to seek assistance with her currently unruly hair. Aforementioned man was currently tending a cooking fire with an iron kettle of water for some tea. Something special they had been given by the garif elders to help with the aches and pains of their journey. The aches and pains of a few years behind bars wrongly imprisoned, she thought bitterly as she took in the man’s body which was still filling back into something more healthy. Basch had started out unable to eat decent-sized portions without succumbing to nausea, but over the weeks he’d come to a point where he had a healthy hume appetite.

 

“Is something on your mind Penelo?”

 

The question startled the young blonde, she hadn’t thought herself to be making any sound that would attract the man’s attention. The soft laugh at her panicked squeak assured her she needn’t have been startled.

 

“My apologies, I meant not to frighten you. Were you in need of assistance?” Basch asked with a trace of fondness. To him the two Dalmascan youths were something precious, not only as a sign of hope for the future but as two young people who bring out the best in all they meet. Penelo, especially felt like a younger sister to him in spirit if not a daughter. The later thought only served to make him feel older than his 36 years. Penelo fidgeted, hopping lightly on the balls of her feet her good arm holding a brush and her two feathered hairbands. Understanding dawned in deep stormy blue eyes as a small smile graced his features. Penelo felt herself flush a bit like an embarrassed child as he motioned for her to join him by the fire.

 

“I was trying to gather the courage to ask for help but it seemed more silly and mundane as I thought about it.” Penelo admitted as she took the offered seat on the withered log so she was straddling it rather like siting astride a chocobo. Basch took a seat behind her as he accepted the brush from her trembling hand, if he knew she was very nervous letting another touch her hair he did not call her out on it.

 

“Tis never a crime to seek aid when aid is needed and will be willingly given.”

 

Penelo thought about this and relaxed slightly, knowing this man was right. It was likely that after a bit of teasing even Vaan would try to be helpful with something so basic. All her thoughts abruptly stopped when she felt battle-calloused hands run through her hair from the scalp out, gently removing tangles near the base of her hair. It was unfamiliar but it felt calming as it went on, pleasant and comforting as he worked out the sections that had been tangled by twigs and leaves during their trek through the Ozmone Plains. Then she felt the brush gently graze over the surface and couldn’t help leaning into the feeling, he sensation reminding her of a happier time where her mother would absently run her hands in her hair during a rare Dalmasca rain storm.

 

Basch smiled as the girl's nerves began to fade, diligent in his effort to make this as painless as possible for her. Penelo’s hair was thick, much like a certain princess’s had been. It was always best to use one's fingers to removes tangles from the scalp out to decrease pain as well as stimulate the scalp itself to reduce dead skin buildup. Once he was certain he removed all the tangles, he gently ran the brush over the surface of her hair. It was a trick he had learned when he’d begun letting his own hair grow out, the light brushing at the surface prepared your head for the more firm brushing that came after and prevented the shock of the abrasive bristles against your skin. Slowly he pressed more firmly, starting from where her hair met the nape of her neck. Brushing outwards from that point he began with the longer hair in the back that would be braided.

 

Penelo started to absently let her mind wander as her hair was treated like something special, she supposed in a way it was. One’s appearance was one of the chief things that distinguished them from one another. The young woman began to wonder if anyone had ever paid that sort of attention to the captain’s own hair, even himself. From what she gathered from Vaan, it had been longer than present when he’d met him and it was very evident he was kept in some horrid conditions. Though she found herself wondering if when they did clean their prisoner properly, if his brother had any affection left in his soul for Basch, if he had cared to treat his hair with this kind of care. A slight cry left her when he removed the brush from her hair, a single strand having gotten tangled in the bristles.

 

“I am sorry, I had thought I removed all the tangles prior.”

 

“It’s okay Basch. Oh! Do you need either of the hair ties yet?” Penelo responded, looking over her shoulder at the older blond.

 

“Only one, I wish not to get them tangled together while trying to complete only one braid at present.”

 

Penelo handed him one of the two ties and sat still as she could as he started parting her hair into two then one of the sections into three tails that he slowly wove together loosely, the memory of how she wore it in his mind as his guide. Once he’d finished he took the other tie and completed his task. Penelo smiled when she saw his handiwork in the little pool of water near their campsite. It looked a bit neater than when she did it herself and she loved it.

 

“Thank you so much Basch!”

 

“I think perhaps our captain should consider becoming a women’s hair stylist when all is said and done.” Balthier quipped from the entrance of the camp, seemingly in good spirits as he walks forward and kissed Penelo’s hand charmingly. Penelo flushed before gasping and hitting him lightly.

 

“Oh you! It’s hardly nice to tease!”

 

“I was being perfectly honest, the captain has done a fair job.”

 

Their argument continued, gradually with Vaan joining in about how it was more than ‘fair’. Basch could only laugh tiredly at their antics as he took a sip of the tea offered him by Fran, who chose to ignore the young humes and keep the captain company.

 

“Ye ‘ave done well Captain. It is good to see the children laughing is it not?”

 

“Aye, ’tis a blessing given our current circumstances. My hope for the future is to see their lives willed with more memories like this. Memories of friends amidst dark times, memories of light in this time of restoration. A world where this kind of laughter is commonplace…that to me is a world worth living…and fighting for. Not only for Dalmasca, but for all of Ivalice. I choose to believe that one day, that is the sort of world Ivalice will become. Is it…too ambitious a dream?” Basch asked, shocked he had let loose that much in one thought. Not many knew how much he longed for this vision of the future. Fran glanced at him with a warm smile that lit her red-brown eyes as she gently rest a hand upon his shoulder.

 

“Nay, ’tis a good dream. I think…’tis a dream that all of Ivalice shares one way or another. Perhaps one day such a thing will be possible. There will always be strife, disagreement, and suffering but to see the good memories outweigh them…this I think is a dream that suits you. It will be long after even my lifetime I think, but perhaps our stories will help shed light on this dream and in time…Ivalice will truly see a new day dawning.”

 

“Truly, something to live for.”


End file.
